Accidentally In Love
by xACx
Summary: Amy Gold never expected anything magical or amazing to happen to her. She never expected to fall in love with a boy who could fly. But when she wakes up to find Peter Pan at the end of her bed, she is about to go on the most magical adventure of her life...


Chapter One

I looked up at the big house. It was beautiful, but not exactly the house in which I wanted to spend the rest of my summer holiday. However when I had voiced this to my mother she had shouted at me for being ungrateful. You see, my parents had to go travelling for their job and couldn't take me and my brother's with them. So they had decided to leave us with our grandmother. Which brings us back to the big house.

I decided on one final attempt before my parents left.

"Please! We're old enough to stay home alone! I have no friends here and its _summer!"_

My father just raised and eyebrow at me before pulling my into him for a hug.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be over quicker than you know it. And besides your grandmother is looking forward to spending time with you."

I gave him a incredoulus look and he laughed before uffling my hair.

My grandmother was a woman who hated children. She had only had one herself, my mother, and had barely ever spoken to us. She didn't even know my little brother's name and only remembered mine because it annoyed me when she used it.

My mother kissed me on the cheek and then hugged me.

"We love you. Look after your brothers. Don't get into trouble. And we will see you very soon."

And then they were gone, leaving me standing on the doorstep.

I walked back into the house and into the living room, where my grandmother wanted to 'lay down the law' before she let us loose in her house.

"Im guessing they said we were staying," my brother Alex smirked, flicking his brown hair out of his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Amelia Gold, stand up like a lady!" My Grandmother said, coming into the room. I huffed and straightened up with a frown on my face.

"Now, I have a few rules that you _will _follow while you are living under my roof. Number one: I should never be able to hear you. Number two: you are to be in bed by ten o clock every evening. Number three…."

The list went on, and on, until eventually she said : "Dinner is at six. You are dismissed."

I had never left a room so quickly in my life. I was up the stairs and in the nursery (where we would be staying) within seconds. By the time my brothers reached the room, I had flopped down on my bed and had started throwing my clothes around the room.

"Thank you so much for waiting on us, Amy. We really appreciate it." Alex said, picking up a sock and throwing it at me.

"You're welcome," I grinned, sitting up and watching my siblings cross the room.

Alex was my elder by a year. He was seventeen and surprisingly one of my best friends. We had always had a good relationship and when I had gone to school he had taken my under his wing and I had never broken away. All through my school life, I had been part of Alex's group of friends. They didn't mind that I was weird- unlike the people in my own year. Alex was very handsome and usually had an entourage of girls following him. He had brown hair that looked red in the sunlight and dark, blue eyes which made the heart's of most teenage girls melt. That was the only downside to having him as a brother- a lot of the time people only spoke to me to get to him.

My younger brother was Aiden. He was the cutest child I had ever seen in my life. He was Alex's double apart from his eyes- my mother's brown. He was incredibly quiet and thoughtful. For a seven year old, he seemed to be very intelligent.

I threw more clothes around the room, laughing at the look on Alex and Aiden's faces.

"What?!" I grinned.

It wasn't long before a battle had begun between us all, our laughter echoing round the big room.

Maybe this holiday could be fun after all….

**A/N- Hello wonderful people! So this was the first chapter of my Peter Pan story! I just wanted to sort of make this an introduction to the Gold's. But I promise the actual story will start in the next chapter :D **


End file.
